


Rodney's Private Project

by shadowsiren5



Series: The Sorting Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsiren5/pseuds/shadowsiren5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodeny Mckay has a very important side project. What could it be...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney's Private Project

**Author's Note:**

> This not an actual crossover but references Harry Potter. I got the idea from a great group of people in a chat and had to run with it. I don't own anything. I am merely baarrowing for entertainment purposes.

Dr. Rodney Mckay muttered as he worked at his laptop, flicking his eyes up ever so often to make sure no one got to close to see what he was working on. This was his personal project and no one needed to know about it. Granted he was the smartest man in two galaxies and saved the city on a daily basis. He had more work then ten scientists to do but even he needed me time. Thats why he was taking the time to work on this while he had the chance. It hadn't been easy to find what he needed without anyone becoming suspicious about what he was doing. Plus he would never live it donw if anyone found about what he was doing, especially John Sheppard.

He glared at the scientist that approached his work station, "What do you want Marcus? I am working on a important project here and I don't have time to baby sit." He smirked as his minion blanched and swallowed. Sometimes it was good to be a snarky, mean son of bitch. 

Dr. Marcus flinched at Mckay's tone, "Dr. Mckay I ma having problems with the spacial equations for the zpm project. The numbers keep coming up wrong when I run them. I am not sure what is wrong. Could you please take a look."

Rodney grunted and locked his laptop before he got up from his work station. Why couldn't they go ten minutes without asking him for help. They were supposed to the the brightest in their fields but no it was Dr. Mckay this or Dr. Mckay that. Was it any wonder he was always so pissy with them. Ah well, this was apparently the price he had to pay for being even smarter then them.

He studied the equations for five minutes and got pissed off all over again. He spun and pointed at Marcus, "How the hell could you possibly miss the most obvious mistake! I stood here five mintues and found the damn problem. Seriouly do I need to hold you hand all the time, I don't pay you to act like a monkey. Though the monkey could obviously do a better job!" He spun back to the board after making Marcus cry and erased half the equations and wrote the correct sequence on the board.

Rodney turned back to the rest of the room, "If any of you bother me in the next twenty mintues, not only will I make you regret it, I will inform Ronan Dex that you have signed up for his combat class. I promise you I will see it happen and you won't be able to get out of it." He nodded and smirked when every one in the room became white faced and woulodn't meet his eyes. 

He turned back to Marcus, "If you can't do your job I will fire you and hire a moneky instead. At least I would get the enjoyment of watching it throw shit at the other idiots in this room." 

Rodney walked back to his laptop and unlocked it as he sat down. He still had time to finish his project now that he had put every one on notice for twenty mintues. He worked carefully and studied the problem before him as he worked through the questions. He knew that the answer was close and was pretty sure he already knew the answer, but he wanted conformation.

The other scientists in the room shuddered when Dr. Rodney Mckay laughed. Not only was he laughing he was smiling. God help them was the general thought in the room. Mckay never laughed or smiled like that unless he was about to completely destroy a person and devour their soul. Every person in the room found something to do and prayed that Mckay was not about to come after them.

Rodney was well aware of the affect he was having on the people around him. If only they knew why he was really laughing. Dr. Rodney Mckay, smartest man in two galaxies had just been sorted into Slytherin House. Sheppard had bragged about obviously being a Griffindor after watching the movies. He said Teyla would be a Hufflepuff and Ronan another Griffindor. Then Sheppard had had the gall to say that the only place Rodney go was Ravenclaw. Well Rodney had proved him wrong even if he never told Sheppard the truth about it. It had taken Rodeny a little while to find a site thatg would let him be sorted like the sorting hat in the movies. It was well worth the trouble of looking just to be able to have that little secret. After all Slytherins were known for their cunning and to be cunning you had to be smart.


End file.
